


The Meanings of Finger Language

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: The different ways that Terrans use their fingers as explained by an eight year old to the aliens who abducted/adopted him.One-shot





	The Meanings of Finger Language

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the first Guardians of the Galaxy movie when Peter is getting put into the Klyn he gives the middle finger. That just seems like such an Earth meaning to me, specifically American too, because the middle finger doesn’t even mean the same thing around the Earth. So I feel like Peter had to teach what that meant which inspired me to think about how all of our fingers kind of have meanings or a specific purpose. 
> 
> Anyways, this started off as a kid fic of Quill explaining things to Yondu and Kraglin during the first like few months or whatever. Then I accidentally turned it into Yondu and Kraglin shenanigans whoops.

Yondu stared down at the child. He was used to the little Terran doing odd things, but he just couldn't ignore this. He doubted that Peter would let him ignore this one when it's being held in his face. “What are ya doin'?”

Peter continued to hold up his littlest finger. “You’ve gotta pinky promise me. Last time you promised me something you lied and ate it anyway," Peter narrowed his eyes seriously. "So this time you have to pinky promise because you can’t break a pinky promise.”

“If I break a pinky promise, do I get my pinky broken?” Yondu asked.

Peter shrugged. “Maybe.” He wiggled his pinky.

Yondu huffed but held out his own pinky. “There.”

Giggling, Peter reached up and curled his pinky around Yondu’s pinky. “Pinky promise!” 

“Pinky promise,” Yondu repeated. “Now, hand over yer stupid music walk thing so I can get Kraglin to back up all those annoyin’ songs ya love so much.”

“And you pinky promised that nothing bad will happen to my walkman and you’ll return it when you’re done.” Peter nodded and handed over his walkman without any further arguments.

Yondu kept his promise and he wondered about the power of the pinky promise.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Well, good thing it was on your right hand,” Peter commented as he watched Kraglin fiddle with the bandage.

“He’s right handed, ya idiot. That’s the important hand!” Yondu argued. “It’s a good thing that it was nothing more than just the tip of the finger or else he would be a useless knife thrower.”

“Thanks, boss,” Kraglin grumbled.

“Yeah, but if it was on his left hand he might have lost his ring finger and then he’d be out of luck if he ever got married.” Peter continued.

Yondu and Kraglin stared at him before looking at each other. Kraglin shrugged. “What are ya goin’ on about now, boy?” Yondu asked.

“Well, on my planet, when you get married, you put a ring on your left ring finger.” Peter tapped the tip of the spoken finger. “It shows everyone else that you’re married so you don’t have to keep saying it all the time. Also, then people won't try and flirt with you because they can see that you already are with someone."

“That’s stupid,” Kraglin decided after a moment.

“Plus, it’s not like this idiot is ever gonna get married.” Yondu hooked a thumb over at Kraglin. Kraglin scowled but didn’t say anything.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Peter held his thumb up. “You can do it.”

“Um, what’s with your thumb?” Kraglin asked.

“Come on, man, don’t try and stall for time. Go ask him.” Peter put one hand on his hip and made a shooing motion with the other.

“No, I mean it. You’ve done that a few times now. What does that mean?” Kraglin asked again.

“Well, it’s a thumbs up. It means good job or good luck or, um, everything is okay. It just means, like, good things.” Peter tried to explain. “And if you put your thumbs down then that means things suck or is bad.”

“Huh,” Kraglin held up his own thumb to Peter. “Alright, then, here I go.”

“You’ll be fine,” Peter grinned and flashed a double thumbs up. “I mean, it’s not like Yondu will space you or anything. You’re too valuable of a first mate.”

“Thanks for the encouragement, Quill,” Kraglin replied dryly.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Get yer finger out of my face, boy, before I bite it off.” Yondu threatened, showing off his pointy teeth.

“You’re a jerk,” Peter moved his pointer from Yondu’s face to poke him in the chest. “Go talk to Kraglin.”

“I’m the captain on this damn ship, I give the orders. I don’t need a fuckin’ brat tellin’ me what to do.” Yondu snarled, slapping Peter’s hand away from him. “I’ll talk to Kraglin when I wanna. It’s yer fault fer meddlin’ in our affair anyways. Yer the one that put the stupid idea into his dumb head.”

“I get that, which is why I’m trying to fix things, but you need to stop being stubborn and go talk to him.” Peter sighed, his shoulders sloping. “Come on, Yondu, you’re breaking his heart, man.”

“Shut up. It’s his fault for havin’ all that sentiment to begin with.” Yondu crossed his arms over his chest defensively and glared sideways at the ground.

Peter inhaled deeply and held up his pointer finger before dropping it. “No, you know what, I’m going to be the bigger man here--”

“Since when is yer scrawny ass considered a man,” Yondu interrupted.

“--and I’m not going to point out that you’re hurting yourself and your crew by being stupid.” Peter finished.

“How am I hurtin’ the crew?” Yondu asked.

Peter threw his hands in the air. “You shot three people yesterday because they asked you about Kraglin!” 

“Oh, right,” Yondu shrugged as Peter made an irritated noise and stormed away.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Best damn decision I ever made,” Yondu grinned, throwing an arm around Kraglin to pull him in tighter to his side. Peter glared without any heat and put his middle finger up. “Hey, boy, I know what that means now. My husband explained it to me.”

“Ah, Kraglin, you suck.” Peter complained.

Kraglin hadn’t stopped grinning the entire night and he continued to smile even as he flipped Peter the bird. The new ring on the finger over made it okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first little fic for this fandom and I'm certain it won't be the last. I have a lot of ideas already but I do want to finish up another fic for a different fandom before I really start to dedicate time for GotG. You can come [say hi to me on Tumblr if you want. ](http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
